Saga of the Barbaric Archipelago
by Hunter Del Sur
Summary: The Norns truly did weave an an extraordinary and epic tale about two of the Barbaric Archipelago's finest royalty (whether one knew they were royalty was another matter) or at least that's the consensus that arose throughout the later ages. "Not bad, for a wild, uncivilized boy; of course." "Not bad, for an arrogant, pint sized Viking; of course." Feral!Hiccup. Camicazi. AU.
1. How to meet your best friend

"I wonder if they got any worthwhile loot in those ships?"

The blonde girl mused into the open air as she sat crossed legged on the prow of the ship, idly twirling a pilfered gladius as she looked behind her ship, making out the torches in the distance that signified the two ships in hot pursuit.

"How much do they pay those legionnaires? Would they even have some coin with them?...They did start pursuit rather suddenly... Or at the very least how much would I get for more armor?"

With a huff she sheathed the foreign made sword and tossed it into the pile with the other confiscated loot further away to the side. Hopping to her feet she stretched her arms high into the sky while she arched her back, stretching for what was to come.

"Stupid Mars revering simpletons."

Crossing her arms she made sure to memorize their position before turning forwards, taking in her surroundings as best she could in the dark. After a quick scan and a nod she looked up into the night sky at the stars, murmuring all the while, "Or whatever they worship these days."

Satisfied with the double-check on her position she hopped off the prow and onto the deck where she quickly walked to the torches on her ship, blowing them off one by one while shielding her eyes as much as she could, until only the one in the back remained lit.

Quickly turning away from the only remaining bright source of light the girl stood at the very edge of where the light reached with her back turned to the torch lest her eyes became even more unaccustomed to the dark, right when she didn't need it. Barely being bathed in the glow of the torch her features could still be seen better than before as she checked on the sails and direction she was leading the other two ships to.

She was a tiny thing, definitely what one would consider shorter than normal for any apparent age group with a head of wild, loose, blonde hair trailing down to her lower back, giving her a natural wind swept look. A sword hung from her left belt hoop, sheathed and definitely longer than her yet still made for a child. A red tunic reaching the top of her knees was visible under a fur vest designed to help with the chill, paired with a simple pair of pants and boots it didn't bring much attention. What did bring attention were the various accessories she sported.

A second belt with coins of gold and silver -both local and foreign made- set at intervals hung beneath the thick, sturdy, leather one containing her sword. Three gold necklaces of varying width and length dangled on her neck along with two interwoven leather ones dangling precious mementos. Golden and copper bracelets adorned her forearms and lastly were a pair of small hoop earrings made of, naturally, gold.

Satisfied with the direction they were heading the girl silently went to the side of her ship with a confident smile and swagger. Thumbing the hilt of her sword her smile became more eager as she noticed the distance left between their ships.

Just the right distance.

The half competent sailors even did as she expected and cut back the speed thanks to her blowing the lights out, buying her even more time.

"Figures they need night lights." She chuckled into the air.

Still, she was a bit surprised they followed her out this far into Barbaric Archipelago waters. They were in the 'Outer Rim' but it was still archipelago waters to be sure. The blonde wondered if there was some manner of truth to those rumors she kept hearing about; the ones were the Romans were losing so utterly they were on the brink of destruction and were now getting desperate.

She snorted into the air, _'They were already desperate when they traveled so far North, so long ago. This is just another check on the looooong list, as it is.'_

Oh well more spoils and fun for her. That was always perfect.

Checking the waters and her environment once again the wild haired blonde made sure that everything was perfect for when she demolished and looted those overconfident, overevaluated, overhyped legionnaires of all their belongings (and possibly get another of their ships for good measure) by springing her plan at just the right tim-

"You are not a Roman."

Quick as a Night Fury she spun around with her sword unsheathed and pointed to were the distorted and slightly muffled voice came from. Smile wiped from her lips and replaced with a small dangerous scowl.

 _'Impossible! No one sneaks up on a Bog Burglar!'_

There was no one there… Or at least it seemed at first glance.

Her sword rose up to the mast.

"Come down from there you demented bird imitating maniac! Before I go over there myself and skewer you on my sword!"

An amused snort was her answer, "You know you called me a lunatic twice right?"

She growled in clear warning.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming down."

Slowly she saw the shadows shifting downward, ever so closely into the soft light spilling onto the deck allowing it to becoming clearer; into a wholly… bizarre shape.

The...thing... before her used a hooked staff to hang from the mast, carefully easing its way onto the deck by standing on the other blunt, familiar looking, end of its staff. A spiked wooden face stared at her all the while, its figure shifting beneath a giant fur cloak (or was it part of its skin?) as its leather boot clad feet(?) touched the ground.

She made sure her sword followed its movement as it spun the staff behind its back before it crouched down to all fours. Its right hand(?) emerged from within the cloak (?) stabilizing its position before it began moving to its right.

 _'It's trying to get the light behind its back.'_

That would not do.

Immediately she countered its movements by stepping closer to it. A necessary evil, true, but a worthwhile one in this case.

"Stop!" Her sword sharply cut the air to emphasize her point.

It did.

They were both now between the light and dark, not the best but she rather have it this way then any other.

"You definitely aren't a Roman." Tilting its head to the left it spoke while moving the staff further back.

The blonde snorted, " 'Course not. Do I look like one of those pathetic excuse for warriors?"

"But you're on a Roman ship." The thing's wooden face tilted to the right.

She shrugged. "Thought it would make a good trophy or at the very least a pretty bonfire for a feast. Plus I needed someplace to store my spoils."

"A pirate then?"

"Eh," her sword tilted from side to side, "only sometimes. What about you? You're the strangest creature I've ever come across. Polite too, now that I think about it."

The things head righted itself and when it spoke next she could swear it was with an undertone of amusement, "Creature? You think I'm a creature?"

"You certainly don't look like any Viking I've ever met."

It straightened up minutely at the word Viking, she _knew_ it did.

"I could be a Roman."

That earned a snort form her, "You seem too smart."

His own snort reciprocated hers. It stayed still for a few seconds seemingly debating with itself before it took one tiny step forward with its crouching walk in her direction.

In response her stance shifted to the side while a smile sprung on her face. "Careful there."

"You still haven't attacked me."

"Do you want me too? I certainly wouldn't mind adding more to the tale I'll be recounting at the hall after tonight."

"So why haven't you?"

"Because you haven't and I'm more curious right now about what managed to sneak up on a Bog Burglar, especially _me,_ than what color your blood is."

It stared at her while she did the same, taking in every single detail she could about it with one part of her mind while the other calculated how much time she had spent talking to this thing and subsequently how much time she had left to deal with the (probably still) pursuing Romans.

"You have a name?"

"A great one." Was her simple reply.

It laughed. It was definitely laughing if the light movements from it shoulders and the sound that reached her ears meant anything.

...Then again it could be preparing to attack and was chanting a spell for all she knew.

"How about a trade?"

"A trade?" Her sword did a little roll with its point as she thought, half to move the muscles in her wrist and half to remind it were they stood since it seemed it was going to take another step towards her.

She received a nod instead.

"Name's Hiccup." It gestured to its crouched form with its free right hand.

"Hiccup? That sounds...normal." Her face scrunched in thought. _'Hiccup?'_

"Well I am a Human just like you."

"That so?"

"Yep."

"Prove it." She challenged him, making sure to thrust out her chin to drive the point home.

"Sure." Slowly it raised its hand to its face before...shifting it?

 _'A mask?'_

Its hand lifted the mask slowly off its face and revealed…

"A _boy_?"

"Hiccup." He corrected with a smile and a clearer, slightly nasally voice. "Your turn."

Boldly she stepped forward to him, ignoring the way his green eyes widened just the tiniest bit and the way his cloak shifted where his arms were, signifying he was holding onto his staff tighter and getting ready to swing it around.

The tiny blonde imperiously pointed her sword towards him once they were in arms range (well technically more his than hers but he needed all the handicaps he could get if this turned violent) of each other.

"What tribe are you from?" She demanded.

"...What?"

Rolling her eyes at the stupid look on his face she posed her question again, slower this time for his benefit, "What tribe are you from?"

"You think I'm a Viking?"

She barked out a small laugh, finally pointing the sword towards the ground for the first time since this conversation started, though still keeping it poised to attack him should he try something, as futile as it would be on his part.

"Of course. You think a foreigner to these lands could sneak up on me? At the very least you need to be one!"

He had that stupid look on his face again, she noted. The one that looked like he was utterly confused, complete with a small frown on his face, yet his mind was racing to understand.

 _'Typical, I need to explain everything.'_

"Look, Hiccup right?" He nodded at her question, "First off like we already established your not a Roman," He snorted at the reminder.

Unperturbed she continued on, "You're name is Hiccup, that's not a foreign name. Not to my knowledge, so that means you're a Viking. But what really interests me is how you sneaked up on me!"

She stepped into his personal space with her sword pointing to the ground with her right hand while using her left to sharply point at his, now visible, leather clad chest on his still crouched form.

"I'm Camicazi, _Ze Greatest_ Bog Burglar you'll ever meet!" The now identified Camicazi imperiously declared as her finger shifted targets from pointing at Hiccup's chest to right beneath his nose, "And you! You managed to sneak up on my ship-"

"It's a Roman ship."

She easily waved away his interruption, "I burgled it fairly so now it's mine."

Placing her now free hand to her hip she continued on with her point, "With no ship, or at least no visible ship which means you know these waters. The only ones who know these waters enough for that are us from the Barbaric Archipelago and the ones who have the best chance to surprise me are _Silents_!"

She was back to pointing at him with her finger, " _You are no Silent!_ I know every _Silent_ there is! So how did _you_ a _boy_ from another tribe, which I'd still like to know which one, by the way, managed to get on this ship without me knowing?!"

* * *

"..."

"..."

The silence stretched for a few seconds, she didn't pay it much mind unlike the boy, Hiccup, whose mind seemed to be reeling at the influx of information, so much so he didn't notice he was now standing upright on his own, staring down at the shorter blonde.

Camicazi for her part payed no attention to the fact that she was a head shorter than this strange boy, choosing instead to stare intently into his green eyes with her own blue ones until he answered the question.

Apparently having made up his mind - _'Finally'-_ Hiccup slowly spoke to her, "...Are all Vikings like you?"

"Pffft," She easily dismissed the idea, "They wished."

"Heh." He was was amused and with his now clear facial expressions and a bit hindsight she could confirm her earlier thoughts that, yes, he was definitely amused back then.

Still her question wasn't answered, "Laugh all you want later, you still haven't answered my question!"

"if I did you wouldn't believe me. Or -" His mouth clicked shut abruptly, for the first time looking conflicted and…

 _'Scared?'_

While curious about he was about to continue saying she instead choose to focus on the first part of his sentence. She could, after all get him to complete it later if the curiosity stuck with her.

"Try me." With that in mind she completely pointed her sword downwards, choosing to use it as an impromptu leaning device...or at least it seemed at first glance.

She could see the debate playing out in his mind at her words, so she decided to take this chance to shift her body to the side and try to spot the pursuing Romans ships from the corner of her eyes.

"Alright," Hiccup spoke out loud after a while, gaining him her full attention once again after deciding her ambush plan was still feasible, "I'll show you how."

"Oh?" Camicazi smiled, "Not just telling me but showing me? Alright."

She raised her hand face up toward him in a flourish, "Surprise me."

Hiccup looked amused but also… apprehensive?

"Alright...Just remember you asked for it."

She raised an eyebrow at that, the question clear in her eyes even as he backed away some distance from her, brought his free hand into his mouth and...whistled?

Camicazi stood there, gazing at the crouching boy with her blue eyes, she felt her curious expression shift into a frown and caution start to rise up within her as nothing _seemingly_ happened as the seconds passed. Finally having had enough of the silence and whatever joke he did she opened her mouth to reprimand him for-

A shadow moved just behind him and to the side of the ship causing her attention to snap to it. She brought her sword up, thinking that her earlier caution was confirmed as she had been tricked and that the whistle signaled hidden foes, _'Outcasts!? Or someone else?!' ,_ while turning a glare towar-

Her thoughts of is betrayal flew right out of her mind as the worse case scenario happened; a dragon had appeared!

"Hiccup! Look out!" She screamed a warning at him as the shape became clearer in the soft light.

A big rounded body, small front legs supporting a long neck with a long face sporting an armored lower jaw.

 _'That stupid boy!'_ The blonde thought as he didn't even _look_ behind him at the _Raincutter_ despite her cry of alarm!

She shifted her stance as she prepared to rush in and save the incompetent Viking before her even as he did nothing but-

...Raise his hand...behind him?

...Hiccup raised...his hand without looking back…causing the Raincutter...to nuzzle...his...hand?

 _'...What…?'_

"...What...?"Unconsciously, she voiced her thoughts aloud at the same time she thought them.

"You wanted to know how I got onto your ship without noticing."

"You...you…," struggling with words she pointed her sword first at him then at the _dragon_ calmly looking between her and Hiccup.

"I rode her here when I noticed your ship from above, yes."

"You...rode...her?" Camicazi slowly shook her head, then faster for good measure, while trying to comprehend the impossibility before her.

"Yes."

"You rode the dragon?"

"Uh-huh."

"You. Rode. The. Dragon."

"Maybe you're a Roman after all." The boy said with a sign, beginning to stand up as she continued repeating her question.

She glared at his remark before letting his actions sink in, "Stop!"

He did, warily gazing at her as she stood there, mirroring her earlier stance with her sword pointed at him.

"So the reason you were able to sneak up on _me!_ Up on the ship of Camicazi: Heiress of the Bog Burglar Tribe!" He blinked at that little piece of information even as his face started to fall, "was because you rode a dragon, a Raincutter from above silently enough not to startle me as I was planning and eagerly looking forward to the ambush of those Romans _who are for some reason still chasing me?_ "

"...Yes?" Hiccup answered uncertainly.

 _'_ _W_ _ell that settles it.'_

Faced with this...revelation Camicazi did the only sensible thing acceptable in this situation.

With all the speed she was capable as the 8 year old heiress of the Bog Burglars -greatest tribe in the Barbaric Archipelago- easily jumped up to the side of the ship to get the height advantage, followed by brandishing her sword forward and at Hiccup's direction.

...Before pointing it to the ground, using it as a crutch to lean on as she gazed down at _him and the dragon_.

"Not bad," she leaned further forward on her sword, all while taking in his stupefied expression with considerable happiness before using those feelings to fuel the haughty smile she graced Hiccup and the Raincutter with.

"For a boy of course."

* * *

'Sup! New story from me.

I've always liked this series; movies and books I mean. Unfortunately I haven't been able to get a hold of the books.

Nevertheless the character of Camicazi has caught my attettion just by reading up on her and reading her in other stories.

Hope I'll do a good job with her.

This is an AU (naturally) but not only of the movie verse but also the world, so don't expect 100% historical accuracy.

Do expect some, however, to the best of my ability.

As for this story it features Feral!Hiccup and my take on it, specifically one were he actually meets other people before the Hooligans, in this case Camicazi.

Hope I do a good job and you'll end up enjoying yourselves!


	2. How to meet your best friend II

Hiccup stared up at the girl – Camicazi – who was heiress of the Bog Burglar tribe, _'What? Seriously what were the chances of that!?',_ who was just... _posing_ at him from the side of the ship, looking down at him after having shown her he was a _dragon rider_ and just...just decided to... look down at him with a haughty smile?

...What?

Quickly he decided to get his jumbled thoughts in order since he wasn't going to get anything done if his mind kept jumping around.

From the corner of his eye he noticed her haughtiness dim just the tiniest bit but otherwise her expression remained unchanged, still keeping her stare on him as he took a deep breath.

He wondered again if he really should just have stayed up in the air.

All he was doing was scanning for foreign ships signifying the dragon trappers or Roman ships that either tried to capture them themselves or worked with the trappers. But then he spotted this scene; three Roman ships going into Archipelago waters. He figured the lead one was the vanguard since it was a considerable distance away from the other two but then it started to blow out its lanterns?

That was strange so he decided to get closer and saw this girl upon the lead ship...and nobody else.

So curiosity got the best of him and he allowed it to sway his reasoning instead of just staying in the air and marking their progress, intervening only when it felt truly necessary or they caught a dragon, just like his mother had taught him.

Now here they were with Camicazi looking at him, knowing he was a dragon rider. _H_ _e_ confessed as such to her and yet she didn't attack him.

Not before and not now when he was sure she would easily be capable of getting to him, if anything her stare just got more curious, and she was probably wondering what was wrong with him since he was sure he had a strange look on his face right now...as he rambled in his mind…

" _Hiccup, people can't change._ Especially _not Vikings who are so set in their ways. I_ tried _. Trust me Hiccup it'll be futile."_

Unbidden, his mother's words echoed in his mind.

 _'And yet….that wasn't always true right? Or at the very least...it didn't apply to this girl?'_

Taking another deep breath Hiccup squared his shoulders and resolved himself on his next course of action.

Slowly but in plain view he set his staff down while gesturing toward the Raincutter to stay where she was before carefully approaching towards the blue eyed girl on all fours in a crouching walk.

Seeing his actions Camicazi moved for the first time in a while; reciprocating his quite obvious peaceful action by sheathing her sword. Her arms crossed as she watched him traverse the distance separating them, pausing a bit at the halfway point before continuing toward her.

Seeing her actions, or rather lack of hostile action, he felt hope blossom in his chest causing him to move just a bit faster. Once he was at the right distance he fell back on long honed instincts as he always did when taming a new dragon and allowed his body to move in the most optimum way; rising just the slightest bit he slowly extended his arm up with his palm facing toward her while tilting his head away, making sure to keep his eyes closed and visible from her point of view.

 _'-Ok, first step comple-'_

"Why are you facing away from me?"

...What?

Ever so carefully he turned his head towards her until he came up on an amused grin. The blonde uncrossed one of her arms, while keeping the other in her original position on her chest, and stretched it out towards him palm facing down.

"Well?" She spoke up in the following silence, eyebrow raised and still amused, "Weren't you going to do something?"

The auburn haired boy stared between her face and hand before slowly, almost as he wasn't used to it, turning his palm... facing upwards?

 _'This is...weird?'_

Nevertheless he persevered and took one single step closer, well within her sword range he noted at the back of his mind, and brought his palm up to hook his fingers in hers.

Camicazi tilted her head minutely but otherwise didn't make any other gestures, letting him take his time.

 _'...No, not weird?...Just...New'_

Slowly he shifted his hand, coaxing her fingers looser until they were palm to palm.

"Hey Hiccup," the girl easily interrupted his thoughts before they could even form, "Wanna fight some Romans?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Great!" Her hand shifted until their finger tips were once again hooked to each other and with that she easily pulled him along the deck, dragging him by their intertwined hands while she nimbly ran along the rail of the ship.

"Ok, so we'll be going there," she pointed towards a fast approaching Fjord, "These guys proved to be more stubborn than they seemed, meaning they'll keep chasing me, well _us_ now I guess, so we'll take care of them. Don't worry I'll do most of the work. Anyways, I know that spot, it's perfect for an ambush so we'll lead them there and-"

"Camicazi?" Hiccup spoke up hesitantly.

"What?" She turned with a frown, the first time she had done so since their meeting he noticed, leveling him with a light glare at his interruption of the critical part of the plan.

"You know I have a dragon right?

"Yea-" Realization dawned on her face, "Oh! Right! Then can uhh...she right? Can she harass them? Or you go and pincer them while I hold them down-"

 _'I stand corrected.'_

"Camicazi." The glare and exasperated expression was back.

"What is it this time Hiccup?"

"I'm a _Dragon Rider_."

"I think we already established that Hiccup." She said dryly, adding an obvious eye roll for effect, "Which reminds me; after this we _really_ need to talk about tha-"

"Don't you want to take the fight to them?"

"...What?" He felt her hand slacken in his grip and the newly prepared glare she was getting ready to level at him died down instantly.

Gently he tugged her hand until she was on the deck with him. "I said: don't you want to take the fight to them? As in get them drop on them while they follow this boat in the darkness? They do seem to be speeding up. Probably resolved themselves to all or nothing before we get even deeper into the Archipelago, given the situation."

"So you're saying to..." Her head gestured to the Raincutter, who now that she noticed seemed to be following their conversation?

"Exactly."

" _...What?_ "

Wordlessly he began to tug her toward the dragon with a small smile.

"They'll never expect it."

He had a point but…, "Look, just because it doesn't attack you and you somehow ride it doesn't mean _I_ will be able to do the same you stupid boy!"

"You've trusted me until now. What's a bit more?"

"Trust is stretching it. I gave you a _chance_."

"Then give me another one." He easily replied, noting the other part for another time when they weren't being chased.

" _Hiccup,_ " she turned her head to look at him, to try to reason with him one last time before she pulled out the knife hidden in her sleeve and had to get violent... but a rush of warm air to her face made her body freeze.

The Raincutter was practically in front of her now. It's long neck allowing it to close the distance without having to move much, staring down at her from it's arched neck as it smelled the air.

"Here." She distantly heard as she focused on the dragon in front of her, focused on not moving abruptly lest it bite her in half or spear her small body on the horn on its snout.

Something pressed against her back making her tense up.

 _'Another one?'_

"Relax." No, she realized it wasn't another dragon, it was Hiccup.

She felt something squeezing her fingers. Taking a small chance she turned her head the slightest bit until she was able to see it was the hand she had been unconsciously holding onto this entire time.

 _'Oh right. None of us has let go…"_

"She won't hurt you. Here..." His slightly bigger hand enveloped the back of hers. She felt her fingers being spread and after a brief moment of contemplation allowed it.

Hiccup slowly moved her hand towards the dragon's snout while making sure to keep a close eye on her they neared their objective he heard, and felt, her take a sharp breath of air.

" _Relax."_

With one final push he closed the distance between her hand and the dragon's snout.

He carefully watched her, watched as her body tensed up further and the breath caught in her already filled throat. Watched as the realization that she wasn't going to be hurt began to dawn on her as the dragon merely closed its eyes and nuzzled into her palm.

Stealthy he released his hold on the back of her hand and moved back, letting the sight warm his insides at having done the impossible, or at least, the impossible according to his mother.

"So..." He began easily enough, trying to not let his excitement show in his tone while she was still petting the dragon, he didn't want to startle her now that she was finally relaxing, "How about we fly?"

Blue eyes peered at him before moving back to the dragon and as she opened her mouth to accept his offer-

"Don't be stupid."

"...What?"

The viking princess continued easily enough as she ignored his dumbstruck expression, all while now playing with some of the Raincutter's smaller spikes on it's head. "Well you're a boy and a savage looking one at that-"

"Hey!"

"-So it's probably difficult enough for you but anyways; I have a plan." She finished with one hand on her hip and the other one on the dragon's snout.

"Oh really? And this will work better than a surprise dragon rider attack?" He raised a skeptical eyebrow at her.

"Yes, really." She raised a challenging one in return.

Their gazes locked, tension rising in the air as they stared each other down with all the pride their young selves were capable of while the Raincutter swung it's neck the between the two of them…

"Bet I can beat more Romans with my idea than you with your _magnificent plan,_ Bog Princess." The young dragon rider made sure to put enough mocking intention behind his words to show sure he was serious about this.

Camicazi for her part just smirked haughtily down her nose at him with just a smidgen of pity for this naive boy before her.

"You're on Dragon boy. Don't worry your words will only taste bitter the first few bites. Trust me, I've seen it before from many, many others."

The Raincutter gave what suspiciously sounded like the dragon equivalent of an exasperated sigh.

' _Archipelago Viking Children.'_

* * *

I'm back! Still alive.

Sorry about the delay. I'm Venezuelan, so don't know how much you guys and gals know but it's been getting a bit rough.

Also, I forgot to add Hiccup and Camicazi as primary characters for this fic.

Oops...

Anyways, questions?

 **mc arno:** Merci!


End file.
